


im not sure where this scene takes place in book 2...

by Skywolf1314



Category: the raven key
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: ^^^^ read the title. I'm terrible at outlining my books.
Relationships: dawn/ares
Kudos: 1





	im not sure where this scene takes place in book 2...

Losing Pandora was like losing part of Dawn’s soul. It had been her home for many years, and the walls themselves spoke to her. Now she was stuck in the woods, not that she hated them, but they didn’t have the same homeliness as Pandora did. She supposed she couldn’t complain, they were all alive, some more so than others, she cast her glance to Alex; but they were all still here.

“Agonising over it won't fix the issue, Zira.” Ares dropped himself onto the ground beside her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Neither will worrying about them.” His eyes found the group of men who were sat around the campfire, chatting merrily.

“I know.” She sighed. “I just…I just miss home.”

Ares hummed in agreement and scooted closer to her, his arm slipping around her waist.

“This reminds me of when we were younger.” He breathed. “I'm not looking forward to plucking twigs from my hair again."

Dawn smiled slightly, watching her son pounce on Alex.

"I can't wait to start bathing in streams again…Remember the winter where the water was colder than the Vail? Ugh. Gods, I don't want to do that again."

Ares hummed again, his clawed fingers softly pressing against her cloak.

"We will find a home again." He assured.

Dawn eyed him, Ares was her rock, she was sure if he wasn't here she'd lose any sense of control she maintained.

"I know, and I know we still have Hope to stay in…but still. It's not Pandora; it's not my home."

Ares kissed her cheek again.

"All I care about is that you're alive and Tomlin is safe." He pressed his brow to her skin. He was always so cold to the touch. "To lose you would be to lose my life and my home. I scarcely think I could stand it."

Dawn smiled, welcoming the shadows that slipped over her shoulders, welcoming the whispering voices that accompanied them.

"Will you two get a room!" Alex's voice cut through the moment, and Dawn shot a glare at him.

Alex blanched at the look and ducked behind Hawks shoulders. The latter of the two offered a small apologetic smile at her.

"Wait until you next ask for 'First watch with Hawk'." Dawn grinned angrily. "You will find that you're cute little date will be with Ares or Crowley instead."

Ares snorted beside her and patted her knee; he was gone from her side quicker than she liked, making his way over to them.

The emptiness she felt in his absence was chilling. She tried not to linger on it, but her mind often drifted back to when Ares had gotten himself almost killed by his brother. That fear she had felt then… it was too painful to bear. She couldn't do it again.

"C’mon, Sunshine. Come eat with us.” Alex shouted, snapping her back to them. Alex had already turned away, but Hawk had not, he was still watching her.

“I'm fine.” She mouthed to him.

Hawk gave her a look which meant he didn’t agree with her, but she waved it off, the boy had too much to carry as it was. Her fear of losing Ares wasn’t going to be added to it.

“Grab me a bowl; I'm just going to change clothes.” She instructed to Hawk before getting up and walking over to hope. She shoved her feelings away, locking them up in the little box she kept in her heart. She would deal with them, but not yet, not today.


End file.
